


- А может это у кошек на тебя аллергия?

by real___remy



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real___remy/pseuds/real___remy





	- А может это у кошек на тебя аллергия?

# \- А может это у кошек на тебя аллергия?

http://ficbook.net/readfic/1438453

 **Автор:** Злое Печенько Человек **Персонажи:** . Джон / Дориан, Валери, Сандра, остальные боком **Рейтинг:** G **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Флафф, Повседневность  
****  
  
****  
****  
****

**Размер:**  
Драббл,  
3 страницы **Кол-во частей:** 1 **Статус:** закончен  
****  
  
****

**Описание:**  
У Джона день рождения.

 **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Да где хотите(кому это только надо), только ссылочку киньте, пожалуйста.

 **Примечания автора:**  
Идея пришла ко мне ночью, так что. если вам это покажется бредом, я не буду обижен Х)

* * *

 

 

  
\- Спасибо, спасибо.  
Джон широко улыбнулся, когда, зайдя в офис, увидел собравшихся там сотрудников, а над их головами проецировалась фраза "С Днем Рождения, Джон"  
Ему было действительно приятно, он пропустил свой прошлый день рождения из-за комы, да и раньше его поздравляли немногие. Только самые близкие люди, ведь у него было не так уж много друзей. Но теперь все изменилось.  
\- С днем рождения, детектив Кеннекс.  
Подошла Валери и протянула ему подарок в серебристой обертке.  
Джон принял его и ослепительно улыбнулся Валери, заставив ее опустить глаза и отойти.  
Офицеры постепенно возвращались к своим делам, рядом с Джоном осталась только Сандра.  
\- Поздравляю, Джон.  
Она протянула ему маленькую коричневую коробочку.  
\- Спасибо, капитан.  
Джон состроил серьезную мину и отдал честь. Сандра улыбнулась и хлопнула его по плечу.  
\- Возвращайтесь к своей работе, детектив.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Джон засмеялся, а Сандра, покачав головой вернулась в свой кабинет.  
Кеннекс оглянулся вокруг, и, не найдя взглядом Дориана, догнал Сандру.  
\- А где Дориан?  
\- Он попросил дать ему выходной.  
\- Что?  
\- Джон, я удивлена не меньше тебя, но не вижу препятствий для удовлетворения его просьбы.  
\- Ладно, понятно, спасибо.  
Джон ушел к своему рабочему месту и сел за стол, положив на него подарки от Валери и от Сандры. Отсутствие Дориана вызывало в нем какое-то странное чувство пустоты. Он уже привык все время ощущать своего напарника рядом.  
Достав телефон, Джон набрал Руди, но в ответ услышал лишь _Аппарат абонента в данный момент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети_  
А вот это его совсем даже не удивило. Руди скорее всего заперся в своей лаборатории и мастерит что-то до ужаса сложное.  
***  
День прошел без происшествий, что было действительно ново. Но, видимо, судьба решила дать Джону передышку в честь дня рождения, чему тот был очень благодарен.  
Домой Джон вернулся в отличном настроении и улегся под телевизором, намереваясь провести так остаток вечера. Он никогда не праздновал день рождения с размахом. Чаще всего он вот так и валялся под телевизором, потягивая пиво и смотря футбол, или какой-нибудь старый боевик, и всё его вполне устраивало.  
Внезапно, его идиллию нарушил звонок в дверь.  
\- Кого там нелегкая принесла?  
Бормотал он, идя открывать.  
За дверью оказался Дориан. Вот уж чьего визита он никак не ожидал.  
\- Как ты узнал, где я живу?  
\- И тебе добрый вечер.  
Дориан улыбнулся.  
\- Все твои данные находятся на сервере конторы, и не требуется так уж много усилий, чтобы получить к ним доступ.  
Это прозвучало как _"Даже будь они запрятаны за тысячью паролей, я бы все равно с легкостью их получил"_  
\- Заходи.  
Джон пропустил гостя внутрь и закрыл за ним дверь.  
\- Будешь пиво?  
Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Дориана, открывая холодильник, но тот снисходительно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не ем и не пью.  
\- Вот за это я тебя и люблю.  
Джон усмехнулся и, достав себе бутылку, захлопнул холодильник и вернулся на диван. Дориан стоял неподалеку и смотрел на него.  
\- Садись.  
Дориан опустился на диван.  
Вдруг, из под его куртки раздалось странное шуршание. Джон вопросительно воззрился на напарника и хохотнул  
\- У тебя что, живот урчит?  
\- Нет.  
\- А что тогда?  
\- У тебя сегодня день рождения, - произнес Дориан.  
\- Да ладно? А я и не знал.  
Джон снова усмехнулся и отхлебнул пива.  
\- Это твой подарок.  
Дориан расстегнул молнию на куртке, и на диван выполз маленький пушистый комочек серого цвета, оказавшийся, на поверку, маленьким котенком с ярко-голубыми глазами.  
Джон резко дернулся в сторону, заставив Дориана широко улыбнуться.  
\- Чего ты лыбишься? Ты же знаешь, что у меня аллергия на кошек!  
Дориан захохотал  
\- Успокойся, это необычный котенок.  
Дориан двумя пальцами легонько хлопнул котенка аккурат между маленьких ушек, и тот замер.  
\- Андроид?  
\- Именно.  
Дориан широко улыбнулся и, взяв котенка в руки, бережно передал его новому хозяину. Джон легко коснулся места включения. Котенок тут же забрался к нему на плечо и замурлыкал.  
\- Ты ему нравишься.  
Джон осторожно погладил своего нового питомца, отчего тот замурлыкал еще сильнее.  
\- Так вот куда вы с Руди пропали сегодня, - произнес Джон, усмехнувшись.  
\- Руди? Как ты узнал про Руди?  
\- Я пытался ему дозвониться. Обычно, он хотя бы пошлет к черту, сказав, что занят, но сегодня он даже трубку брать не стал.  
Дориан снова улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо. Это, пожалуй, лучший подарок, что я получил сегодня.  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
\- Придумай ему имя, он его запомнит и будет все время отзываться.  
\- Окей.  
Дориан встал.  
\- Мне пора, Руди просил зайти, чтобы я передал что-то детективу Стал, по ее запросу.  
\- А отправить это ей он не может?  
Джону хотелось, чтобы Дориан составил ему компанию.  
\- Я не знаю, но он сказал, что это срочно.  
\- Хорошо.  
Джон тоже встал, перед этим бережно переложив котенка на диван, тот даже ухом не повел.  
\- Пойдем, я тебя провожу.  
Уже стоя у двери Джон еще раз произнес:  
\- Спасибо.  
Дориан с улыбкой кивнул, и Джон закрыл дверь.  
***  
Джон выключил телевизор и, поставив протез на зарядку, забрался под одеяло.  
\- Дориан, иди сюда.  
Котенок с тихим мяуканьем запрыгнул на кровать и устроился у хозяина на груди.  
В эту ночь Джон спал крепко как никогда, его больше не преследовали призраки прошлого.

* * *

Не забудьте оставить свой отзыв: **http://ficbook.net/readfic/1438453**

 


End file.
